Just Me and You
by 1xSupernaturalx1
Summary: Just the story of how Sam and Dean got together!


**My first Wincest story! Yay! Anyways, I don't want any rude comment about how wrong it is. If you don't like it, Do. Not. Read. That simple. Now, for those who want to read it, enjoy c:**

"Crap," Dean mumbled, tightening his grip on Sammy's waist. He helped him limp to the motel door and, with a bit of struggle, he dug the the room key out of his pocket.

Once he got it, he slid it inside the slot and twisted it, hearing that familiar clicking noise. He put the key back into his pocket and readjusted Sammy in his arms and helped him through the door.

When he was inside, he kicked the door shut and walked to the closest bed and gently laid Sam down.

Sammy hissed and opened his eyes and looked at his brother who had a look of concern written all over his face.

"Dean," Was all he said. That's all Dean needed. He got up and went to the bathroom and came out a few seconds later with a wet washcloth.

He went back over to Sammy and sat on the edge of the bed. He gently placed the cloth on the younger ones cute and carefully cleaned off all the blood, earing slight hisses from the hunter.

"Hey, it's okay Sammy, you're okay," Dean said softly, placing his hand on Sammy's jaw gently.

Sam, who closed his eyes, reopened them and stared at his brother.

"Dean?"

Dean made eye contact with Sammy for a brief moment before focusing back on what he was doing, "Yeah Smamy?"

"Thanks," Sammy whispered.

Dean looked back at him and stared longer than last time.

"That's what families for," He stated.

Sammy watched Dean as he continued cleaning him. Oncnce Dean was finished he stood up, "Okay, shirt off. I'll be right back."

Sammy carefully and slowly removed his shirt and threw it to the floor. He leaned back and relaxed his muscles and he waited for his brother.

Once Dean came back, he had the first aid kit and some whiskey then took his seat back on the edge of the bed.

He handed the bottle to Sammy, "Here."

Sammy took it and opened it before taking a gulp as Dean started to thread a needle.

"Okay," Dean said once he was finished, "Are you ready?"

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. Dean gave him a reassurin look before finding a cut that was deep enough for stitching. Once he found one, he reached out and piched the skin together, causing Sammy to hiss. Then he started sewing the skin.

Once he was finsihed with that, cleaned off the blood from the needle and cut off the remaining thread. Then he got out some large band-aids and gently placed them over the stitches.

Next, he got out some healing cream and put a drop about the size of a dime, on his finger. Then he gently smeared onto the wound that didn't need stitching but needed threatment. Once that was all done, he put band-aids over those as well.

Finally, he got out the wet washcloth from earlier, except all the dirt and blood from earlier was washed off. He then scraped and cleaned off all the blood and dirt off of the healing parts of Ssam's skin and was extra gentle around the sore wounded areas.

When he was all done with that, he got up and put the first aid kit away and cleaned off the washcloth. Then he went back over to Sam.

"I'm going to check for any broken ribs, okay?" Dean said, watching Sammy's movements.

Sam nodded and took another drink from the whiskey and groaned when he felt Dean run his hands over a bruised area.

"Sorry," Dean said immediately.

Sam just nodded and Dena took that as a sign to continue.

He ran his hands down his brothers sides and tried to ignore how firm he felt. He cleared his throat and ran his fingers over Sammy's ribs. Once he felt that nothing was broken, just bruised, he sat up.

"Well, nothing's broken, so that's good. Byt you do have nasty bruises. So that means..." Dean trailed off with a smirk.

Sam's eyes widened, "No, no Dean, no, please!"

Dean chuckled and got up, "Sorry little brother, but I'm going to." Dean went to the small kitchen area and opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vinegar.

Sam saw the bottle and groaned, "Dean, I hate that stuff, please don't."

Dean went to the bathroom and got the washcloth and came back out, "C'mon Sammey, it helps the bruises go away faster."

"No, just leave me with the bruises," Sam begged.

Dean smiled and shook his head, pouring vinegar on the washcloth, soaking it, "No can do Sammy."

Sammy groaned, knowing there was no way of getting passed his brother.

Dean then went up to him and gently placed the washcloth onto his bruised ribcage and went to the bathroom to get two more.

He soaked those and put one on the other side of his rib cage and one over his chest.

Sam cringled at the smell, "Gross," He muttered.

Dean chuckled and went to go put the vinegar back. Then went to the mini freezer and pulled out a ice packet. He walked over to the foot of the bed and got to his knees. He then got Sam's bad foot and carefully took off his shoe. He then got the ice packet that he set aside and set it on his ankle.

s wasn't uncomfortable.

Sammy nodded and finally put the bottleof whiskey down.

"Well," Dean said, standing up, "I'm going to go and get us some food. Don't get out of bed," Dean's voice was stern.

Sam put his hands up in defeat, "Okay, okay, I'll stay put."

Dean laughed, "Alright, I'll be back soon."

Sam nodded and turned on the T.V. as the door to the motel closed.

-oOo-

Dean pulled into Big Az and once he locked up his baby, he looked around, noticing how cloudy it was, before walking into the fast-food resteraunt.

As he was waiting in line, his phone started to ring. He dug his small phone out of his pocket at the caller I.D.

'Sammy'

He chuckled before answering, "Miss me?"

Dean could tell that the younger hunter rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, anyways, I turned on the T.V. and the weather channel was on and-"

"Really dude?" Dean said, scrunching up his face, "You were watching the _weather?_"

"Shut up, I was going to skip it but they said something that caught my eye. Anyways, they said that a storm is coming. As in tonight. So hurry up and get here."

"Alright, I'll be there in about 30 minutes," Dean said, moving up in line.

"Alright, later."

"Bye," Dean hung up and put his phone in his pocket. A few minutes later he was next.

-oOo-

Sammy just turned off the T.V. when Dean walked in.

"Hey," Dean said, holding up the drinks and a bag.

Sammy smiled, "Hey."

Dean walked over to Sam's bed and pulled out some food, "Here," He said, thrusting it at the younger man.

Sam smiled, "Thanks"

Dean just chuckled, "You're welcome."

Dean decided to sit next to Sammy while they ate, watching a corny cartoon. After a while, they heard a rumble of thunder. The looked in the direction of the window, which had closed curtains.

"Looks like the storm's here."

Sam sighed. He was never a big fan of storms. Whenever there was a storm when he was younger, Dean would always climb in bed with him and hold him protectivly.

"Hey," Dean said, looking at him, "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded and continued eating, trying to ignore the thunder as best as he can.

Once they were done with their food, Dean got up to collect the trash.

"Alright, I'll be right back, get under the covers," He ordered softly.

Sam nodded and slowly twisted and turned his body so he can get the covers over his body. Doing so, the ice pack on his ankle fell and hit the grond with a soft thud.

Dean came back and saw the ice pack on the floor. He chuckled before grabbing it and put it on the table.

"So uh, do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Dean asked nervously.

Sammy gave a sheepish grin, "Please?"

Dean nodded and stripped out of his jeans and shurt before climbing into bed. He tuned off the light on his side while Sam turned off the light on his. Once they were seated comfortably on the bed, Dean's arm wrapped protectivly over Sammy as Sam was facing him and snuggled into Dean, trying to block out the storm.

Dean started to caress Sam's back softly befoer giving him a light kiss on the head, something he hasn't done since Sammy was nine.

"Night Sammy," He whispered.

"Night Dean."

Dean felt the vibration on his chest, making him smile. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

-oOo-

**Woo! I'm done! Wee hey! Well, reviews would be nice and favorites...and follows...well, whatever you want c: **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

**Till next time!**


End file.
